school is cool
by bookworm2912
Summary: val is stuck in class but what happences when her teacher is skulduggery.
1. Chapter 1

_**Valkyries pov **_

I'm sat at the back of my science lesson on my phone. I'm texting Tanith about how boring school was. We were getting a teacher as the one we had just retied. Everyone in the room was talking about what the new teacher would look like and what he was like.

I'm 20 years old and married to an amazing man by the name of skulduggery pleasant. Ok so he is not a man really as he is a skeleton but to me he is a man. The door opens and a twenty something year old man walks in.

My eyes follow him all the way to the front of the class. He had on a crisp black suit on and a black hat to match that. He looks so familiar that it is too easy to now that its skulduggery. I shuck my head and looked back at my phone.

"Hello class my name is Mr pleasant."

Someone on the other side of the room to me puts there hand up.

"Sir, why are you wearing a hat inside?"

"Because I love my hat and if I want to wear it then I will is that ok with you?"

As quietly as I could I muttered "some ones in a grumpy mood."

Unfortanly he heard me and looked in my direction. I smile at him and he turns to the board. I can see that something is wrong with him and I promise myself that by the end of the lesson I shell know what it is. To tell you the truth from where I'm sitting he looks totally pissed.

"Today we will be seeing if you can master the elements like let's say that you could throw a fire ball what good would that do?"

He looks around and no one puts there hand up and he sees that I am still on my phone. I look you just as he sits at the edge of my desk. He has the smile on his face that tells me that he wants me to answer. I look down at my phone one more time and re read the text Tanith has just sent me.

_**So is your new teacher hot?**_

I look at skulduggery again and I can see he is waiting for my answer. I slowly look away from his eyes and see the whole class looking in my direction.

"The answer is if you throw fire at them then they are distracted enough that you can then beat the crap out of them." I smile and see his smile get bigger. His smile then turned to a smirk and an eyebrow slowly stated to rise.

"Was that a lucky guess?"

"No I just really like setting people on fire." I answered in a really sarcastic voice. He started to laugh at me. So it looks like he's in a better mood then before.

He moves of my desk to the front of the class and starts talking. I look at my phone and realise that I have not replied to Tanith.

_**Yes my teacher is really hot all I can think about is getting him and kissing him **_

I smile to myself at what I have just put. She was going to kill me for that but I don't care it was true all I could think about at this moment in time was kissing skulduggery. He tells everyone you come and stand in front of his desk. As slow as I can I get out of my seat and walk to the front. All of the girls look like they might pass out is skulduggery so much as looks at them. I stand at the back and look at the floor.

"So as I said earlier we are going to try and see if you can set you partner on fire with only your hands." He smiles again "Okay get into pairs. There are 23 of you so the one that is left can work with me." All the girls started to smile and when anyone asked to be there partner they turned them down.

After 5 minutes most of the girls had partners apart for 3 and I was one of them. The other 2 where the sluts of the class Katie and Georgia. They looked at skulduggery hoping he would pick them to work with. I really could not care less who I worked with as long as it was not Katie.

Skulduggery looked at me then Katie then Georgia and back to me.

"Katie you go with Georgia and Stephanie you come with me."

The look on their faces was price less when he said that it made me want to laugh at then.

"Right what you do is click you fingers and feel for a spark and then make it into a ball of fire."

Everyone in the room started to click their fingers but nothing happened. I on the other hand clicked my fingers and created a ball of fire in my palm of my left hand and in my right was a black flame. I smiled at skulduggery and his hands where too in flames.

"This should be fun" I smiled when he said that and lunged at him.

Cliff hanger I know I thought it would be really cool if they had a fight even if it will not hurt each other in the class room.

3 reviews plz


	2. Chapter 2

_**Valkyrie pov**_

I throw the ball of fire at him but he dogged it and sent another my way. I jumped and it soared right past me. I went behind him and tried to get his hat but he moved just in time. I tried 6 more times to get him but he just keeps moving. He try to get me but I was just to good for him. Not that I wanted to hurt him because I loved him but it was always fun to try.

The rest of the class was starring in amazement and shock. Katie was looked just like a goldfish and I just could not help but laugh at her face. We let the flames go out but my sword was out trying to get him. He smiled and grabbed me we fell to the floor.

He was on top of me and my sword fell to the floor beside us. We just looked into each other's eyes then he pulled me to my feet and smiled.

"Thank you Stephanie that was good but you did not set me alight so you will have to stay after class."

Everyone's eyes were on me known and I just looked at skulduggery. I notices tanith sat on the window sill staring at me. She looked like I had just betrayed her. Then she shrugged and pulled a book out. Katie smiled.

"Sir I never managed to set Georgia light as well so does that mean that I have to stay too?"

"no and I know that you would never set Georgia light as Stephanie is the only one in this class that can and I have been meaning to test her for a while. This was the only chance I have so there."

The pissed of ness was back in his voice and even tanith who was still sat on the window sill looked up from her book. Slowly she opened the window and climbed in. she looked really worried and I know why. Even though skulduggery was not looking at Katie you could see the look in his eyes that said _I'm going to kill you_.

Tanith walked up to him and smiled.

"Are you ok skul?"

"No I am not is that ok with you or you?"

He pointed at two really nerdy kids and I could not help but see the anger in his eyes and hear it voice.


End file.
